BEAUTIFUL DISASTER
by HONEYDIP
Summary: So Clary feels like she is missing something big in her life, well a certain Blonde is determaned to find just what that is...it all comes out when Clary's mother goes on vacation thinking Clary is safe...but little did she know that neither of them are.
1. WHAT A NIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN NOTHING!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**WHAT A NIGHT!**

_**CLARY"S POV**_

I sat on my chair facing my electric Keyboard…it was a little out of date and well used but I loved it all the same. I just couldn't get the bridge right for my song and it was seriously driving me up the wall. How was I supposed to sing this at the coffee shop tomorrow if I couldn't even get it right now?

I sighed looking my cell for the time Simon would be here any moment to leave for Pandemonium.

Don't get me wrong I love Pandemonium its just I don't know I feel at home when I'm there its kind a weird. Here is the problem I feel like I'm missing something big in my life and for the life of me can't seem to figure out what it is. I have asked my mother about this but she gets all crazy lady on me and I don't know why but I feel as though I shouldn't tell her anymore. I feel like she's hiding from me. Ugh who am I kidding I'm just paranoid that's another thing I always feel as though people are there when they aren't its really starting to freak me the hell out. Maybe I'm finally losing it.

_"Clary"_ a voice sounded down the hall.

_"Up here I'm coming give me a moment," _I screamed back.

_"Hum…" _I said checking myself out in the mirror. _"I actually don't look half bad tonight at least my hair isn't frizzy I guess that oil junk does work..." _I spoke to myself.

I actually really didn't look half bad tonight. I had on a Black dress it was not something I wore often being a gothic dress but I liked to dress different when going to Pandemonium. Along with black knee high boots that laced up the sides with a wedge heel, then a pair a fishnet stockings. I did my hair in its natural waves flowing down the middle of my back. Again I'm glad I decided to dye my orange red locks for the dark crimson ones I now have. My make up was very dark but again it was different so I loved it for tonight. I did my eyes smokey black, and lips the color of my hair making my bright and yet so dark green eyes pop. For accessories I had a pair of dangle red drops and a heart necklace with beads coming off it, it had cracks in the middle with red making it seem like a bleeding heart.

I sighed once more in contentment grabbed my black purse and made my way down stairs to see Simon not in his regular attire.

_"Wow Simon you look great, wait where are your glasses?"_

_"Uhhh, yeah I thought I would dress the part with you this evening and I got contacts…so yeah how do I look?"_

I stared at him in awe he actually looked good. He wore all black a tight tee shirt and black pants with black boots. Wow I didn't even know he had muscle I mean it wasn't like full out muscle but it was defiantly there.

_"You look great…umm we better go"_ I said averting my face knowing I was bushing.

I heard him madder something as went out the door. We decided to walk since it was nice out tonight. The whole way there was basically silence and for the first time it wasn't a comfortable one. I noticed he kept glancing at me sideways so I made sure to keep my gaze straight ahead. I couldn't believe what thoughts were going through my head at the moment. As we walked up to the club he finally spoke.

_"Great were here early no big line"_

_"Well tonight must be our lucky night then huh?"_

_"Yes mam"_

I giggled as we waited in line. It only took us about 5 minutes and we were in the club. It wasn't very crowded yet so I decided to grab a drink.

_"You wanna get a couple drinks first?"_

_"What Clarissa Fray is going to drink it must be raining pings"_

_"Ha funny and yes I am my mom is gone for the whole week and I don't know I just really want to get lost in myself tonight you know be a normal teen drink beer or whatever dance party have fun instead of the geek that I really am."_

_"Your not a geek drawing and singing is not geekish you won't be saying that when your famous and everyone wants to be like Clarissa Fray."_

_"Ha oh come on crazy lets grab that drink"_

I pulled him to the bar flashed a pretty smile and said,

_"Something Sweet please"_

At first I thought he wasn't going to give it to me…but then he flashed me a smile right back and began making me as drink. I beamed at him. Wow so I guess I do have some womanly charm ha who would have thought.

Simon had about 5 shots of something brown and then told me he was going to find a hot drunk chick to dance with stating they wouldn't dance with him if they were sober. I laughed but in my head I thought yeah maybe yesterday but today…well that was a different story that I didn't want to think about. I was on my fourth drink and I felt a little bit different but I was proud to say not as trashed as I thought. Out of nowhere I got the sudden urge to dance. So I gulped my fifth drink down and made my way through the now extremely crowed room. As I was walking I had to take back my earlier praise I was a tad bit drunk then I originally thought. I swayed to the music dancing with a select few guys but when they started to get to clingy touchy feely I move right out of their way. The last guy really pissed me off he had told me I was a slut and a tease how can you be both? I was so pissed I didn't even realize I had bumped into someone and was now lying on the floor. I looked up pissed. Just because I'm small people have to act as if I'm not there. The guy wasn't even trying to help me up or looking at me. How rude? I got up as he turned to walk away. I grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around.

_"What the fuck first you knock me down then you act as if I'm not even there, do you not have any fucking manners do any guys have manners I swear all guys should seriously go through training or something"_ I screamed at him my hand still on his arm and to say he looked surprised was an understatement.

_"You can see me?"_

I gave him my most angry glare I could muster he was going to make me look dumb.

_"What the hell you that is usually what happen when I open my eyes I see what's…are you special or something?"_

He his eyes glinted with anger and amusement. Ugh what a pig he thought this was funny.

_"Well why yes I am quite special I mean look at me…"_ he said gesturing to himself like he was some type of god.

I gave a smirk and then giggled.

_"Well I don't see anything special…in fact what I'm looking at is quite boring so I think I'm going to go now"_

I vaguely saw his eyes widening probably because he was something to look at and didn't here otherwise very often if ever. I made my way through the crowd looking for Simon.

**_

* * *

_**

**_JACE POV_**

I heard laughing behind me and knew they heard everything. Just who the hell did this girl think she was? I mean don't get me wrong for a mundie she was wow. I slowly turned around to meet my appending doom of Alec and Izzy.

_"Dude did she really just say that I mean wow I think that is the first person to ever pop you big ego there"_ Alec stifled a laugh.

_"Oh she was just probably so drunk that she didn't really see me…speaking of witch how the fuck could she see me?"_

_"Umm I don't know maybe we should scope her out after were done demon duty"_ Iz said holding in her laughter also.

God I'm never going to here the end of this. This girl is going to pay no one talks to Jace Wayland like that.

_"Yeah whatever lets go I wanna smash demon brains in. I see him over there anyways Iz your on"_

Iz sauntered over toward the demon making eye contact and leading him to the back room dumb ass thought he was getting some…Me and Alec followed behind unseen. When she shut the door to the room I gave her a minute before following in after them. When I opened the door Izzy already had the demon wrapped up in her whip on the floor.

_"Well Iz that was quick"_ I said making my way to the demon. I bent down raking my seraph blade across his chest he hissed in pain.

_"So any more of you in here tonight?"_

The demon hissed and spit in my face. I wiped it off with my sleeve and jammed the blade through his heart. I got up whipping my blade of ichor and turned to the others.

_"So let's go find Lil Red shall we?"_

With that said I walked out the door with the others in tow. I searched the dance floor not seeing her anywhere. So I made my way to a high point to get a better look. As I was making my way through the crowd I noticed towards the middle no one was dancing and people could be heard screaming girls. I slipped through the watch the show and ha lil red was right smack dab in the middle of it.

_"What the fuck is you problem you crazy bitch"_ said a girl with Blonde hair. She was standing next to a guy and he was holding his nose blood gushing out.

_"My problem…screw you Barbie maybe you should tell your 'man' (she air quoted) to keep his icky hands off me and I wouldn't have to punch his nasty ass in the face."_ Lil red Screamed back. A guy in all black was standing next to her now and he was whispering in her ear. It only seems to make her madder.

_"Barbie you did not just call me Barbie"_ the blonde said stepping closer to her. She had at least 4 inches on her. For some strange unknown reason I was proud and worried for her all at the same time. I scoffed and continued watching.

_"Uh yeah do I have to spell it out for you? It's the perfect name for you your all fake and plastic."_ She sneered back. I laughed that was pretty funny.

_"You little-"_ she started and brought her hand up to hit the red head. To my surprise she ducked it just in time and brought her left fist to the girls face then her right both hitting dead on. The girl fell to the floor.

_"Haha really I hope you have fun with your new nose surgery."_ With that said the girl grabbed the guy's hand that she was obviously with stepped over the girl and walked out the doors.

_"What the hell this girl is a nut job."_ Izzy said.

_"Yeah she is but it was pretty funny…she got a pretty good left and right there. Good thing she didn't hit you"_

_"Ha-ha funny like she could really hit me? I'm going to follow them and see what I get ok? I'll meet you at home"_ I walked away before they could object running after the other pair.

I caught them on the middle of the street arguing. I stood in the shadows and listened.

* * *

_**CLARY POV**_

_"What the hell was that in there?"_ the guy said shaking his hands everywhere.

_"I don't even know I never hit anyone in the face like that before in my life…I don't know what came over me I mean like I seriously don't know how I ducked the punch either…it was like time slowed down and I don't even know…"_

_"Clarissa Marie I can't believe you got this drunk I mean how much did you drink? What if they had called the police? You could have been arrested. They could have hurt you."_

_"Don't you Fucking Clarissa Marie me he was grabbing me all over and I told him to stop then his dumb Barbie tried to blame it on me…what was I suppose to let him grope me I think not…ugh you know what just leave me alone all guys are the same I'm going home ill text you when I get there don't follow me or I'm seriously going to flip shit okay"_

_"I'm sorry Clary really don't be made come on I don't want you walking home alone...ugh I should have been there"_

_"Save it for someone who wants to listen leave me alone before you find yourself with a bloody nose to"_ with that said I walked down the street. I heard his curse and walk the opposite way to his house.

Oh my god I don't even know what came over me it was like I had no control like another part of me took over. And I'm still so made I swear everything seems like it has a red tinge to it. I'm not even drunk anymore. I took a deep breath and stopped. Someone was watching me I could feel it like their eyes were burning a hole through my head. I whipped my head all around searching the area for something amiss. I didn't see anything but I began walking picking up the pace.

_"God I seriously am having a horrible night, I mean first that creep who calls me a tease and a slut, then Goldie boy who thinks he's some type of god or something like really come on I mean I know he is good looking that's a given but seriously with that cocky know-it-all attitude and rudeness he seemed like the ugliest thing in the club, then that guy grabbing on me like I'm a piece on candy in a candy shop for sale and then his bimbo girlfriend thinking she's all hot and shit when really she looks like a fucking fake version of Britney spears. And now I'm pretty sure some crazy is following me thanks just my fucking luck"_

Just then my phone began to ring. I looked at it to see my mother. So I picked it up trying to sound normal.

_"Hey mom"_

_"Hey honey where are you?"_

_"Oh umm actually I just got done being at pandemonium with Simon me and him got in to a argument and now I'm walking home"_

_"WHAT!! CLARY why are you walking home this late alone why didn't you take a cab?"_

_"Because mom why should I waste my money on a cab it's nice out and besides it's only a few blocks over."_

_"Clary honey I really don't want you out this late alone anything could happen! Someone could hurt you; you never know what's out there"_

_"Oh mom come on I'm fine really I'm walking down the street to the house right now, I'll talk to you till I get in I'm fine"_

_"Ugh ok don't do this again and I mean it how am I suppose to sleep at night if I don't know that you're safe? Dorthea knows you went out right?"_

_"Yes mom the crazy old bat knows I mean god mom she is so freaking weird swears she magic or something earlier when I told her I was going out tonight she made me do tarot cards and some weird tea thing…"_

_"Oh honey you know she's still a good person none the less."_

_"Yeah sure I'm here I love you mom good night"_

I unlocked the door and went inside locking it behind me.

* * *

OK so tell me what you think? it's a little slow but dont worry im going to pick up pretty soon well TELL ME WHATCHA THINK BY PRESSIN THAT GREEN REIVIEW BUTTON!!!!

GI-GI


	2. THIS GIRL

_**DIACLAIMER: dont own Nothin!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**This girl**_

_**Jace POV**_

I watched her walk in to her house turn on the light and seen that she was going up the stairs I waited for the light for her room to be turned on so that I knew what one it was and looked around for a tree or something I could sit in. I found one and climbed up with ease. When I looked in to her window she was already changed and from the looks of it she was crying.

For some unknown reason I wanted to barge in there and offer a shoulder to cry on and demand she tell me the problem. But I decided that would be a bad idea. She grabbed what looked like a Sketch book of sorts and sat in her window. She was texting I'm guessing that guy Simon. The next I know she is throwing her phone across the room and screaming.

_"What the fuck is wrong with me, god I am so weird now even Simon thinks I'm a freak. What am I missing."_ She made another frustrated scream and went to her piano bench and left her sketch book forgotten on the window ceil. Lucky for me it was still open. I climbed closer to her window being careful she didn't see me and scoped it out.

_"OK now this is weird"_

She had pictures of runes well that's what they looked like but I have never seen any of them before. And she drew them on a back coming down from the base of a neck to the bottom right before a butt would stop. But they weren't in a straight line or anything the curved and swirled almost like a snake. I quickly took my phone out snapping as many pictures as I could.

Clary her name was! Well Clary I think you have got some serious explaining to do. This girl is weird I don't know what to think about her I mean in every way possible she looks human a regular mundie. But then why is she drawing unknown runes and punching full grown men in the face?

She was playing a soft melody on her piano over and over again. Changing it more a little each time she played it back I had to admit she was good. Then she began to sing. I couldn't help but get mesmerized by her voice was like angel bells. I took my phone out and recorded her singing for later listening.

The song was sad yet powerful at the same time it was about a girl whom I assuming was her. I leaned into the tree and listened carefully to the tune careful to catch every word.

**THIS GIRL**

**[Verse 1]**

**  
There's a girl livin in this town  
She's got her head up in the sky  
But her feet are on the ground  
There's a girl livin on my street  
She knows outside her little world  
Somehow ends are gonna meet  
And when the road gets kinda rough  
She keeps one thing in mind  
The longest journey always starts  
With one step at a time**

[Chorus]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain  
But this girl's gonna smile again  
She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains  
And this girl's got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems  
She might not solve a mystery tonight  
But this girl's gonna be alright

[Verse 2]  
There's a girl walking in these shoes  
And she knows that everythings she got  
Is all she's got to lose  
There's a dream right behind these eyes  
And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries  
Being hard to fight the way things are  
So she leaves the world behind  
When the sound of doubts turned up so loud  
She turns the music up inside

[Chorus]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain  
But this girl's gonna smile again  
She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains  
And this girl's got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems  
She might not solve a mystery tonight  
But this girl's gonna be alright

[Bridge]  
She knows it's so much she's never seen  
But time will allow her to find out what it means

[Chorus]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain  
But this girl's gonna smile again  
She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains  
And this girl's got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems  
She might not solve a mystery tonight  
But this girl's gonna be alright

[Fading]  
Alright, alright  
But this girl's gonna be alright  
She's gonna be alright, alright  
But this girl's gonna be alright

She let out a giggle and sighed.

_"Well I think it's as perfect as it going to get."_ And then she went to her bed pulled the colors down and drifted off to sleep. I sat there for another hour and then went back to the institute. With a certain lil red on my mind.

**At the Institute**

_"Hey church where's Hodge at?"_ I asked the cat as I walked out of the elevator doors.

_"Meow"_ the cat wined and the trotted down the hall towards the library. When we got to the door. I heard Alec and Isabel in there also.

I pushed the doors open and walked inside. Hodge was looking at some papers at his desk and the other two were spred out among the sofas.

_"So what you guys doin?"_ I asked in a nonchalant tone.

_"What do you mean what are we doing you have been got for almost 3 hours,"_ Shouted Izzy.

_"Really?"_ damn I was really gone that long hum.

_"Yes so did you follow her?"_ Alec asked.

_"Yes"_

_"So?"_

_"So what?"_

_"Oh come on stop being an ass"_

_"Well I found so weird interesting stuff to say the least."_

_"First of all the girl is nuts her and that guy got into a fight and she walked 8 blocks alone to her house, she was talking to herself about her night she had, ha-ha that was interesting to say the least, but it was like she knew she was being followed, I mean I had to do a lot of dipping and dodging to stay unseen, then we get to her house and well I don't really know what they are so I took pictures of them don't ask how I got them, but here take a look Hodge tell me what you think?"_

I got my phone out and went straight to my pictures. Then handed him my phone. He attached it to his computer and downloaded them on.

_"Well they look like runes on someone's back but I have never seen them before…did she draw these?"_

_"I think so I didn't actually see her but I'm pretty sure,"_

_"Well we need to talk to her and see what's going on, Alec and Isabel told me about the club so tomorrow I want you to find her and get her to come here"_

_"Umm ok sure why not ill go to her house in the morning and talk to her."_

_"Good now you three get to bed it's very late and you need your sleep"_

All three of us nodded in agreement and went to our rooms to go to bed. I slipped out of my clothes only leaving my boxers on and got into bed setting my alarm clock for 8 she should still be sleeping by then I hope. Then I rolled over and went to sleep.

_**The Next morning**_

I woke to my god damn alarm buzzing in my ear. I groaned and got out of bed heading towards my shower. I took as quick shower and felt ten times better afterwards. Got dressed and went to go see what red was up to.

_**CLARY POV**_

I awoke with a splitting headache no doubt form the alcohol I had from the night before. I got up and went to the bathroom to get some Advil. I looked in the mirror and made a sigh I looked like medusa with my wild curls sticking out every what way. I swear my hair had a mind of its own. I turned the shower on and stripped down. I took an extra 10 minutes in the shower just to stand under the steamy water to let it relax my muscles. I can't believe I was going to be singing at the café today. I was so excited yet so terrified all in the same time. What if no one liked my song? Would they boo me? I should have let people hear it first…oh wells I guess we shall see. With that thought I stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around my body and head then in to my room. I sat on the bed wondering what I should wear. I mean I was going to have everyone looking at me today so I had to look good. I picked through my closet and looked for something nice yet summery. After 20 minutes of sorting I decided on a white flowy sundress with a ruby red shrug, red strappy heels, and heart earrings, necklace, ring and bracelet to match well they didn't actually come together but they all were red and silver and had hearts so it went. I curled my hair in to big spiral curls. With a part on the side sweeping my bangs to the side. I put a light layer of eyeliner and mascara on but went with my red lip stain I wore last night. I felt a little over dressed but I didn't care at least I knew I looked nice it I was over dressed. I twirled in front of the mirror. I was satisfied so I went down stairs to eat a quick breakfast.

I turned the radio on and dance while making a bagel with cream cheese and coffee. My favorite song was on smile by uncle Kracker. I sang along while drinking my coffee and eating my breakfast. By the time I was done it was time to go to the café I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I seen a flash of gold hair. I snapped my head around and seen nothing so I kept on walking. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to my fave playlist singing along almost skipping to the music. I giggled at what the people walking by were probably looking at. For some reason I felt good this morning, happy refreshed it was weird. But hey who am I to complain about being happy. I still felt as though I was being watched so I thought why not give them something funny to watch and what's more funny then a girl singing her heart out skipping down the street to her favorite songs.

_**JACE POV**_

She was singing quite loud skipping down the street with a breath taking smile on her face. It was as if it was contagious I couldn't help but smile also. She seemed to be in a very good mode which was a good thing since I had to convince her to come to the institute with me. I sighed wondering how in the world I was going to get her to even think about it but hey I loved a challenge. We finally stopped in front of a café called Java Jones. She took a deep breath as if to calm her and sauntered inside. I waited about 10 minutes and followed in after that guy who was with her last night along with a couple of others.

I looked for the most unobvious place and took a seat. She was nowhere to be seen I started to panic when I heard those guys speaking.

_"Yo I can't believe Clary is going to sing here I mean I never thought she would…ha I guess a dare is a dare."_ Said a carrot top head kid. God he was ugly.

_"Yeah I know right but I mean she's really good and that was the only was Simon over here thought he could ever get her to sing in front of anyone."_ A dirty blonde kid spoke.

_"So Simon what happened last night did you tell her man?"_

_"No we got into a fight, she's still mad at me"_

_"Dude you gotta tell her soon its getting ridicules"_

_"Shut the hell up, she might hear you"_

_"Whatever man, how long till she's on?"_

_"In like five minutes" _

_"Oh"_

So this Simon kid likes her but they aren't together. Good to know. I wonder if she is going to sing the same song she did last night?

Finally after what seemed like forever she came out on stage and sat in front of a piano.

_"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Clary and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote called This Girl…well hope you like."_

Then she started her tune on the piano and in seconds her beautiful voice joins in.

**THIS GIRL**

**[Verse 1]**

**There's a girl livin in this town  
She's got her head up in the sky  
But her feet are on the ground  
There's a girl livin on my street  
She knows outside her little world  
Somehow ends are gonna meet  
And when the road gets kinda rough  
She keeps one thing in mind  
The longest journey always starts  
With one step at a time**

[Chorus]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain  
But this girl's gonna smile again  
She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains  
And this girl's got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems  
She might not solve a mystery tonight  
But this girl's gonna be alright

[Verse 2]  
There's a girl walking in these shoes  
And she knows that everythings she got  
Is all she's got to lose  
There's a dream right behind these eyes  
And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries  
Being hard to fight the way things are  
So she leaves the world behind  
When the sound of doubts turned up so loud  
She turns the music up inside

[Chorus]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain  
But this girl's gonna smile again  
She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains  
And this girl's got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems  
She might not solve a mystery tonight  
But this girl's gonna be alright

[Bridge]  
She knows it's so much she's never seen  
But time will allow her to find out what it means

[Chorus]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain  
But this girl's gonna smile again  
She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains  
And this girl's got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems  
She might not solve a mystery tonight  
But this girl's gonna be alright

[Fading]  
Alright, alright  
But this girl's gonna be alright  
She's gonna be alright, alright  
But this girl's gonna be alright

She got up and took a bow everyone was clapping and cheering. Wow that was better than last night I thought as she stepped off the stage heading towards the guys at the table.

_"Hey umm Simon I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you about-" _she didn't get to finish because her phone must have started vibrating.

She looked at the caller ID and said. _"Oh it's my mom hold on Simon I'll be right back ok"_ he nodded and she walked out the back door into the ally.

I quickly ran out the front.

_**CLARY POV**_

_"Hey mom Guess-"_

_"CLARY where are you honey?"_

_"Mom what's wrong are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine where are you?"_ she said in a rushed voice that sound scared.

_"Umm I just got done singing the crowd loved in mom"_

_"CLARY listen to me honey do NOT go home at all go to Simons and stay there until I call you back and I mean it"_

_"WHAT? WHY NOT?"_

_"Just please honey listen to me I'm begging you it's not safe I'm sorry"_

_"Mom are you ok I mean you sound terrified?"_

I never got an answer because I dropped my phone when I felt a sharp pain like needle in the back of my neck. I could hear my mom screaming my name and then falling into a pair of arm that smelled like trash. Then everything was black.

REVIEW!REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!

_GI-GI_


	3. WTF?

Chapter 3

WTF

JACE POV

I walked around the corner and to my surprise and annoyance a demon had Clary in his arms looking unharmed but unconscious. I jumped up on the fire escape and jumped behind the demon. Seraph Blade out and rammed it into his shoulder making him fall to his knees and dropping Clary a few feet in front of him. I twisted it making his hiss at me in pain. Pushing him on the ground face first.

"Now what do you think you're doing?"

It hissed back at me.

"I-SSSS NNon Your BUISS-NE-SSSSSS"

"Well see that's where you're wrong, what do you want with her"

It just hissed back at me and tried to struggle out of my hold. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him so I just took another blade out stabbing him through the heart. the Demon started folding in on himself and I picked Clary up and dashing towards the institute. When I was about to leave the ally way I heard the guy Simon calling for her I threw her over my shoulder and climbed the fire escape.

"Where the fuck did she go"

I looked down and noticed her phone on the ground and hoped he didn't come all the way down the alley. To my relief the other guys came out to.

"She probably left you know how Clary is she just up and disappears without notice, come on man lets go get some food."

"Yeah I guess" and they walked away.

Ok think I can't bring a girl unconscious down the street. I thought for a minute then jumped off the fire escape sat her against the wall and then went through her purse to look for sunglasses.

"Jackpot" I took my hoodie off and put it on her putting the sunglasses and hoddie on. Put her on my back and made it look as if she was just getting a piggy back ride or something. Then made my way out of the ally cautious of running in to those guys. She was surprisingly light so it didn't slow me down as much as I thought I would. Still it was a 25 minute walk. Finally I got to the institute. I opened the door to the church and made my way to the elevator. When I got in I pressed the close button. I switched her over so she was in my arms bridal style. Looking at her face up close I noticed she had a faint amount of freckles on her nose. They were so light that unless you were in her face you wouldn't know they were there. The doors opened and standing there waiting was the whole gang.

"Oh my god what did you do to her…knock her out to get her here?"

"Ha funny no come on I got to take her to the infirmary,"

"Well what happened then?" asked Alec.

"Well I followed her this morning and she went to this Café and then she sang there…song was actually pretty good to…then when she was done she got a call from her mom she went out back the ally way to take the call and I went out the front so I couldn't be seen and then when I came round the corner she was unconscious and in a raum demons arms"

"Well it doesn't look like she has been hurt so how is she not awake?" Izzy asked.

"Well I was hoping you could check that since you're the only girl here" I said putting her on the bed in the infirmary.

"Umm yeah sure everyone out please." She shooed us away.

I walked outside the door and shut the door after the others.

"So have any idea what a demon would want with her?" Asked Hodge speaking for the first time since I came in.

"No clue tried to get something out of the demon but nothing. I know they have to want something with her and that they didn't want to harm her because well no sign of injury"

"Yeah she looks familiar though I just can't place it" said Hodge with I finger against his lip while he thought.

"Well I mean she was-"just then Isabel came out.

"Anything?"

"Yeah well see there is an injection area in the back of her neck I turned her over so you could take blood Hodge."

"Ok" and he went in shutting the door after him.

….10 minutes later

Hodge came out with two tubes of blood.

"Well looks like they gave her something to knock her out no harm done just a little loopy when you wake up"

"Well that's really weird I didn't see any needles or anything…maybe we should go to her house and see what there you know anything that could tell us what's going on" I said.

"Yeah that's a good idea because I'm stumped. She should be up within 3 hours so grab a few of her things…it's not safe for her to go out right now"

"Ok come on guys lets go" Izzy said marching down to the elevator.

Alec and I followed behind already in Shadow hunting gear.

….At Clary's house

"Alright guys the scanners picking up demon activity…but its old about 2 hours old" Alec said.

We all took out our weapons and proceeded into the house.

"Holy fuck it looks like a tornado went off in here." Izzy whispered.

The whole house was torn apart. We split up checking the house for any threat. I took the upstairs. I made my way through each room and found nothing. So I went back to the steps to tell the others. They also found nothing. So we went upstairs to the rooms each taking one to look through for anything that might help. I took Clary's room Izzy took I'm guessing her mom's, and Alec took the office/ painting room.

I started opening the draw's in her nightstand first. In there I found several sketch pads filled with pictures which I put on the bed along with an address book and ha a condom.

"Humm…I wonder"

I then went over to her desk and opened her laptop. She had some type of music program up so I saved it and put it on the bed with the sketch pads to take with us. I went through drew after drew and found out her name was Clarissa Fray she was 16 her birthday was august 3rd. I grabbed her music notebooks off the floor where they were thrown and also put them on the bed. There was a photo album so I decided she might want that also. After going through her whole room throwing everything I thought she might like to have except for clothes that would be Izzy's job. And found a big duffle bag to put everything in. it was filled to the top. So Izzy would have to find another for her clothes. As I was taking one last look around the room I spotted a jewelry box so I thought she might like that as well I went over to look through it. And a heart shaped red pendent with runes around it and an 'M' at the bottom caught my eye. This was a shadow hunter pendent…why did she have this and what does the M stand for her last name is Fray. I began looking through the rest when I spotted a girls ring witch once again was for shadow hunters except this once was green and had an F on either side of it. I put them back in the box and stuffed in the duffle.

"Hey jeezz how much junk did you bring for her" Izzy said through the door.

"Well she Draws and does music so I thought she might like to have it considering I don't think she will be coming back her anytime soon…you gotta find a bag for her clothes"

"Figured got one right here…so her moms name is Jocelyn Fray and she's an artist I mean like a really good one too there's pictures everywhere."

"So get this found lil reds jewelry box and there is a shodowhunter ring and pendent in there…the pendent is red and has an 'm' on it and the ring is green with a 'f' on it so do you think these are rouge shadow hunters?"

"Umm I don't know Clary didn't have any marks on her…I don't even know this is all so crazy for me"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Done for the clothes in just gonna go in the bathroom and grab all her bath stuff."

"K ill take what I have down stairs and see what Alec found."

I walked down the hall to see Alec looked at a wall.

"Ok see this is the weird crap I'm talking about a secret passage in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was looking at this painting and I went to touch it and tada when I touched the painting it just opened I don't really know how"

"Yeah you're right but let's go see what's in this room shall we."

We swung the door completely open and walked inside to complete darkness. I palmed my witch light in my hand making the beams a light shoot through my closed hand I spotted a light switch and flipped it on. Pocketing my witch light.

I looked around the room on one side the whole wall was filled with trophies metals and plaques. Then on the other three walls were boxes on shelves.

"Dude this chick has like 100 different trophies. Gymnastics, Karate, Boxing, dance, ballet, and I don't even know what else."

"Yeah but see the question is why are they I a secret room let's check out these boxes I got a feeling there's more stuff in there we might like to see"

We searched the boxes most were filled with activity clothing to the sports she played. Why would this be in a room such as this? When I got to one of the boxes it was extremely heavy I still managed to get everything to the ground. It was filled with portfolios of drawings by Clary see the thing that was weird about these drawings was that they were of iris, fairies, vampires, demons, people fighting demons in shadow hunting gear. Demons dying shadowhunters and downworlders dying then a picture that made my face pale with sorrow a picture of my father lying on the ground bleeding when he died. It was exactly as I remembered see it but how should she know? I shoved everything back in the box not even bothering to look through the rest I would do that later. I grabbed everything we were bringing and made my way out shutting the door behind me and Alec.

"Come we need to go she will be up any minute and we can't have her waking up to Hodge she'll have a hardatack."

Everyone nodded and went out to grab a cab. The ride to the institute took about 15 minutes. We paid the man and made our way up to the library to speak with Hodge.

"Hodge" I shouted coming through the doors.

"Yes?"

"You have to look at this stuff I mean who is this girl and why the hell is she drawing pictures of my father being murdered?"

Hodge's face grew white as a ghost.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean look at these in the box, drawings of Idris, the towers, demons killing and being killed, shadowhunters, fairies, vampires, warlocks, werewolves? And so much more then I found a ring and a pendent" I said grabbing them out of my pocket and slamming them on the table to show.

"Huuh…no it couldn't be could it?"

"What couldn't be what?"

"These my dear child belongs to Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern"

"What I thought they were dead I was looking through her things and her mother's name is Jocelyn, but I didn't think that- but that means that Clary is their daughter?"

"Yes I believe that would be so…although I don't think she knows this…Jocelyn left Valentine after the Uprising after he was assumed dead…"

Hodge was fiddling with his tie as if he were getting hot…Humm he seems uncomfortable. He was looking everywhere but at me.

"Wait why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything you know?"

"Because I am not and it is not the time for you to know…all in good time"

I just looked at the man before me, he was staring me down…although I get the feeling that he is ashamed of something. I wonder what it is. Just then the doors to the library opened and Alec was standing in the door way.

"She's awake and freaking out…when we went in there she was hiding behind the door and hit Izzy on the head with the bed pan, we need to hurry and calm her before she rips Clary apart."

"You better go you're the only one she has ever seen, maybe you could get her to calm down a bit" Hodge said dismissing us.

I silently followed behind Alec normally I would have had a smart remark for Izzy getting hit in the head but my brain was busy processing this new information.

I mentally made a list of things I had found out since this red bombshell marched in my life. So she is indeed a shodowhunter. She draws runes from the looks of it I wonder if they actually work. We shall see soon. Then she draws pictures of things she has never seen I need to find out what is up with that. How could she have seen my father dying it just makes no sense. Demons tried to kidnap her but for what I will also be finding out. Why is she so special for a demon to not want to hurt her? I was still putting the list together when I heard a big bang and a scream that belonged to Isabel.

"What the fuck was that?" Alec said running the rest of the way.

I just huffed and pick up my speed beating Alec there by a long shot. When I came in the door Isabel was slumped on the floor and Clary was crying in the corner looking like she just seen a ghost. I ran to Isabel to see if she was alright.

"You…" she said realizing she knew me from the club, "how did I get here let me go"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" I screamed walking over towards her knowing Isabel was ok just knocked out.

"I-I-don't know I swear I just wanted to leave and she wouldn't let me and then I told her I was leaving anyway and tried to run for the door only she started coming towards me I just held out my hand and stay back don't come any closer and then-then I don't know she flew into the wall I swear I didn't touch her I'm sorry if she's hurt I just need to leave Simon is probably worried sick I mean again how did I get her what do you want with me…I need to call my mom-I-that's the last thing I remember talking to my mom I don't know what she said but I can remember that she was upset and I need to see she is ok, please just let me go" she sobbed.

Then she put her hand up to wipe the tears and on her arm was a red run going up her arm that I have never seen before.

"What is that on your arm?" I asked inching towards her.

She looked down at her arm with confusion. Then began to examine it.

"Umm…I'm not sure how it got there I swear I didn't have this before…did you do this to me?"

CLARY"S POV

"No hence the reason I asked what was on your arm…look I don't want to hurt you in fact if it weren't for me you would be in the arms of a demon right now" he said smoothly.

"DEMON! How fucking stupid do you think I am there is no such thing as demons! You people are all crazy" I snapped back getting very irritated.

I didn't know what was happing to me, I mean I just made that girl who said her name was Isabel fly in to a wall…well I didn't but the white bubble that currently surrounds me did as soon as she came near me it felt like my body was lightly burning not a feeling a hurt maybe just intense light. I can't believe he can't see the bubble. And this thing on my arm I don't know where it came from but I have a feeling that it is making this protection bubble because that is exactly what I feel like it says…wow it is so weird. I just need to get the hell out of here and get to my house I lost my cell phone I'm guessing since in isn't in my purse that was next to the bed.

"Clary please just please trust me I want to help you…can you just sit down so we can talk so I can explain and if you still want to leave I will let you go." He said coming closer.

"Don't come any closer please"

"I'm not going to hurt you I just want to give you your cell phone" he said taking my phone out of his pocket.

Fuck if he comes near me he might fly across the room…then I thought for a minute no a voice told me not unless you think he is a threat just let him give you the phone.

"OK" I said as I reached for my phone. The bubble was still there.

Just breath he won't hurt you. I said like a mantra in my head hoping it would work. His hand was about to come through the bubble. Then as soon as he touched it brightened and he made a gasp. I knew he could see it now.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know it's been there the whole time I think it's what made her go across the room I thought she was a threat…"

And just like that I felt a tingle in my arm and I looked down to see the tattoo leaving my arm not leaving a trace. Then the bubble was gone and Jace's hand was in my handling me my phone. I quickly grabbed it and dropped my hand.

"Thank you for returning my phone and I will listen to you and you can explain to me how I went from singing in a café to being in here with you and weird tattoos and bubbles suddenly popping and disappearing into thin air. But first I have to make a few calls and looks like voice mails to listen to maybe it was my mother.

"Ok fair enough"

I sat on the bed and pressed 1 for my voicemail.

Message 1: Clary honey please tell me your ok! I'm hoping you just lost signal. Anyways call me back.

Message 2: CLARY thanks for ditching me at the café call me!

Message 3: Clary honey it mommy again please you are in grave danger and I want you to do exactly as I say! I want you to go to this address that I am texting to you! There will be a man by the man of Magnus Bane only speak to him no one else and he will explain everything! I'm so sorry honey I thought you were safe…you will not be able to talk to me…me and Luke are going to be captured any moment and well Magnus will tell you everything please be careful. Do not go to the house I mean it is unsafe and go straight to magus's I love you honey with all my heart please be safe. Goodbye!

Message 4: CLARY WHAT THE HELL CALL ME IM GETTING WORRIED.

"Who the hell is Magnus Bane?" I said to the blonde haired boy.

"Umm he is a well he is a warlock why?"

"My mother wants me to go to him immediately she said not to talk to anyone until I see him so sorry I know I said I would talk but that's where I am going"

"Clary you can't it isn't safe"

"Yes I realized that when my mother said it 20 times but I need to know what the hell is going on and she said he would help me so unless you have all and I mean all the answers I need then move or come or whatever but I am going!"

"Whatever lets go"

"What Jace you can't be fucking serious that crazy bitch is trying to kill me and you are just going to go alone with her I don't think so we are coming to"

"Excuse me I may be a bitch but that doesn't mean a street hooker can call me one I mean come on did you purposely put your clothes in the shredder there's barley anything covering your ass! Have some respect for your body people might actually take you seriously"

I said turning to Isabel, how dare she call me a bitch! She's just mad because I knocked her on her ass. Ha-ha! Alec was already holding Isabel back, Jace just stood there in-between us with a look of amusement and shock.

"I am not a fucking hooker and you would do well with saying things to people who could ripe you apart! Besides I can get anything or anyone I want your opinion means nothing!"

"Ha- yeah sure says the girl who just got knocked unconscious but the said girl who should be getting her ass be right-let her go what's your name Uhhh Alec the kittens claws aren't as sharp as she seems to think maybe she needs a reminder."

"Fuck you bitch I swear to god Alec let me go I'm going to show her just how sharp my claws are"

"No Isabel look why don't you stay here and me and Alec go you two together right now is not what we need" Jace said with a tine that meant no arguments

"What you have got to be kidding me"

"No I'm not don't make me get Hodge"

"Screw all you's then oh and little miss red I would sleep with one eye open" said Isabel when she stomped off.

"No-"

"Clary please let's just go already"

"Fine just let me call Simon before he has a cow"

Jace waved his hand as to say whatever. Alec just looked annoyed.

I looked through my phone and pressed send when I found the right number. The phone only rang once.

"CLARY?"

"Geez Simon calm down no need to freak out I'm fine"

"Where are you, I have been calling you for 4 hours. You just disappeared. You could have told me that you were leaving"

"Oh I'm sorry Simon my mom called and there was an emergency. I'm staying with some of my mom's old friends and I don't know when I will be back. Please just let me call you later to explain more."

"What do you mean Clary what happened?"

"SIMON I SAID I WILL CALL YOU LATER EVERYTHING IS REALLY CRAZY RIGHT NOW AND I JUST NEED ME TIME JUST LEAVE ME ALLONE I AM FINE"

Then I hung up the phone stuffed it in my purse, and began marching down the hall. When I didn't hear footsteps behind me I turned back around they didn't move an inch.

"WHAT THE HELL LETS GO I AM GETTING REALLY PISSED YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD AND-PLEASE JUST LETS GO AND GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN GO HOME"

"no need to yell in case you haven't noticed we are trying to help you and you have done nothing but insult us continuously not to mention the way you spoke to Isabel so if you could please clam down and stop being an brat we can go!" Alec spoke from his position on the wall.

I just stared not really knowing how to respond to that was I being rude? Well yes but I mean come on I wake up and I'm somewhere I never been with people I don't know my mom just told me I'm in danger and so is she. What the hell am I going to do? I took a deep breath letting it relax me. They seem to want to help I don't have to trust them completely but I indeed need them to get to this guys house I mean everyone's telling me people or whatever they are, are out to get me. So I sucked up my pride and nodded my head.

"I am sorry you are right I had no right to speak to Isabel in that way it was bad-mannered and I will apologies later…its just I am seriously 1 second away from a mental breakdown! I just found out that surprise I shot someone across the room with a damn bubble and a red tattoo that by the way just disappeared, my mom is in trouble she has been taken along with my father well he's not really my father but in every way that counts he is my father…I woke up in some type of mansion with a guy that I met for a few seconds at a club and his trusty friends who wouldn't let me leave a damn room so I am so very sorry if I have offended you but this is just all a little hard to process"

"Ok let's go then" Jace said walking towards me.

I let them was in front of me since really I had no clue where I was going. We took a cab to the address and I paid the man after arguing with Jace that I should pay since we were coming here for me anyway after a goof 5 minutes he gave in.

"This place looks kind of creepy" I said walking up the steps.

"Yeah well" was all Jace said?

I rung the doorbell and waited for a few minutes before someone came on over the speaker phone.

"Whom may I ask is here?"

I looked from Jace to Alec then said,

"Umm…my name is Clarissa Fray my mother sent me here"

"Ahh Clarissa yes come in" the voice spoke.

Then the door opened on its own. We all hurtled in and looked around to see a pair of stairs after a moment's hesitation I walk up them and came to a door in which opened a few seconds later. There standing in front of me was a gorgeous man that looked about 21. The thing was he had black spiked hair with rainbow high lights and glitter all throughout it also he had glitter on his eyes and lips. Then he wore a bright pink track suit. The think that freaked me out the most was his eyes they were yellow and looked like cats eyes. For some reason he looked familiar. And then he said,

"Ahh Clarissa you get more beautiful every year I see you"

"I'm sorry but I have never seen you before in my life,"

"Well come in I shall explain how you are very wrong about that."

Then he moved giving us a hand movement stating he wanted us to come in. the apartment wasn't that different from his clothing style everything was bright and rainbow. I felt like I was walking into a rainbow bright convention.

"So?" I said.

"Yeah I'm curious as well to see how you know her" Jace said narrowing his eyes.

"Ha-ha well first I have something for you Clarissa"

"Clary call me Clary I hate to be called Clarissa"

"Very well" with that said he zoomed out of the room and into another.

He came out a few moments later with a large box. He came in front of me and sat it down.

"This is yours"

"What is it?"

"Well your mother left it for you and I guess you will have to open it to find out"

I huffed and gave him an annoyed look. Then I opened the box. At first I had no clue what to make of it.

"What is this stuff?"

"Well this would be your Steele, your seraph blades, your daggers, throwing stars, and a lot of other stuff I wouldn't want to find myself getting hit with."

"This isn't mine I have never seen any of this."

"Ahh that is where you are quite wrong seeing you made all of this stuff"

"That's impossible I have no clue what any of this is let alone make it, wait what is this stuff?"

"They would be letters from your mother and other people that you should read alone, and this" he said holding up drawings "well I think if you looked heard enough you could tell me"

He then handed me the papers.

"No I think your wrong-"

"Look harder concentrate."

I looked and stared and at first nothing. Then it started coming to me!

"See anything yet?"

"Yes but I mean what are they I know what they mean but what do they do?"

"Look harder it shall come to you"

I looked again at each drawing. Chosen! Warrior! Beauty! Wisdom! Hope! Power! And last but not least heart!

"What-wait what are these for?"

"Well Clary these are you see you are not normal human in fact you aren't human at all"

"What do you mean at all?" Jace asked with a look in his eyes I couldn't make out.

Damn I forgot they were even here!

"Be quiet!" Magnus spat back.

Jace's eyes narrowed but didn't speak.

"Now, I have one other thing for you but I have to warn you as soon as you take it you will pass out for 24 hours, but when you wake up everything will be clear"

"What do you mean what will happen?"

"Well Clary your mother made it so your mind was blocked off she would teach you things, train you and so on then bring you to me so I could black it from your memory…so just in case you were ever discovered you could defend yourself but still live a human life"

"So wait my mother lied to me all my life?"

"Well sort of but trust me it was for your own good and you will know why when the transformation is complete"

"Wait transformation?"

"Yes your mother had me change your appearance as well as hide your true nature now I haven't got all day yes no?"

"Umm yes but I'm staying here right?"

"Yes, you are safe here but afterward you will be going back to the institute where you belong"

"She is not staying here" Jace jumped up.

"Yes she is it was her mother's wishes she shouldn't have even meant you yet young man"

"Jace I'm going to stay here so just let it go"

"Then I'm staying also"

"No, you can't stay here" shouted Alec. He has been offly quiet here. And he keeps eyeing Magnus. Humm I wonder?

"Why not?"

"Because Jace Hodge won't allow it"

"I don't care"

Alec growled in annoyance and said

"Look I'm 18 I can leave when I please so I will stay here its only right; you know Hodge won't allow you to stay here"

Jace looked at Alec with an evil eye.

"Fine" and he sat back down.

"Ok then Alec stays here"

"How do you know Alec's name?"

"Oh I know everyone's name" Magnus brushed him off.

"OK let's get this over with where should I be"

"Umm well you can come with me to the guest room"

We all got up and followed him down the hall. When he opened the door there was a room with a double bed and that was it.

"I just conjured it up this is all you shall need…unless you would like a spare clothing?"

"Yes please I would rather not sleep in a dress."

With a snap of his fingers and a little blue spark a pair of satin green pants and matching shirt lay on the bed.

"Ill give you a few minutes while I go get that potion for you…boys"

"Ok" I said going in to the room and shutting the door.

My whole body was shaking I was so nervous did I want to know what my mother hide from me I mean there must be a reason but then again something tells me that if I didn't do this that I wouldn't be able to save my mother and Luke. Just thinking something bad happened to them made my eyes swell and my heart ache god I hope they were still alive. These Pj's were surprisingly very comfy. As I was buttoning the last button the door was being knocked on.

"Clary dear are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah"

I sat on the bed as the three men walked in to the room. Magnus holding a cup with blue liquid in it. It smelled like crap.

"I hope that that is not what I need to drink it smells like fish oil and eggs" I said wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Yes well this is what it is just holding your breath and tada taste like nothing." He said handing me the cup.

"OK let me just lay in bed so I am comfortable" I handed the drink to Jace and he gave me a dirty look that said eww come on I don't want to hold this.

I pulled back the covers and laid down the bed felt like feathers. I let out a sigh and put my hand out for the cup. Jace handed it to me.

"Clary I am going to be here when you wake up I'll have Isabel get you some clothes…we kind of already went to your house and got your things we thought you would need…"

"Ha-ha really well thanks I guess even though I really don't know how I feel that you guys went through my panty draw. Jace actually blushed! It was cute.

"We had Izzy do that part"

"Right well don't touch my stuff please I will get changed when I come back"

"Umm ok"

"Right Drink up little one its night night time"

Jace POV

Clary nodded her head made a face and gulped down the drink. God it smelled like it died. I felt bad she had to drink it. Though I couldn't wait to find out how she was different. As soon as the cup left her lips she fell back in to a peaceful looking slumber. And part of me want to watch her sleep it was so beautiful. I shook my head at the thought. Magnus must have known the cup would fall because he caught it before it could shatter on the ground. Then he turned around and told us to follow him.

IN THE LIVING ROOM AT MAGNUS

"So Alec are you sure you will be ok here?" I asked my best friend and brother.

"Yeah I'll be fine" he said not looking at me.

"OH k then well you mind explaining everything to us then Maggie?"

"Well I suppose I could explain a little though even I don't know the whole story that my dear friend is only in her pretty little head."

And so he told us what he knew and I must admit I was in shock!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

GI-GI


End file.
